


第24号台风海鸥已生成｜KALMAEGI’S BEING GENERATED

by D_E_M_E_T_E_R



Series: KALMAEGI’S BEING GENERATED [1]
Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_M_E_T_E_R/pseuds/D_E_M_E_T_E_R
Summary: 前话剧演员陈宥维，在陌生城市J的渔港深浦成为临时卸鱼工已将近三个月。过去求学伦敦的经历中，他因天赋演技一度小有所成，却在一次重大戏剧的排演选拔过程中突然觉醒，意识到了自我人格的长期不在场，控制天赋的能力随即在自我怀疑后产生了极大的动摇，以致于失败接踵而至，最终选择离开伤心地，去往陌生的城市开始与自己内心的较量。当全世界都规律而平静得只能听见唯一的声音，他逐渐摸索到了展露最赤裸真实自己的方式，尝试着以极其精简的人际关系来维持当前的状态。直到在一次偶然中对一位高中化学老师何昶希一见钟情……长期活在童年光环破碎阴影下的何昶希，是剑鱼中学高中部一名菜鸟教师。混血的相貌在幼时因童模的身份而光鲜亮丽，直到长大成人，在三线小城J市这一文化保守地区属于“异类”的事实才被突然揭露，性格因此经历了骄傲自负到自卑的极大落差，在与之貌合神离的精英母亲的安排下逐渐接受了并不讨喜的成年生活，每日周旋于师生关系、学术任务与校园职场的琐碎之间，消解着曾经昙花一现的自我追求。直到在一次偶然中被陈宥维一眼确认并破天荒地迎上了猛烈的攻势……基础设定和部分桥段来自日剧《 Second Love 》
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, 宥希哈 - Relationship
Series: KALMAEGI’S BEING GENERATED [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548808
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

避风港在零星船头灯依次的眨灭之中迎来了曙光。  
天际线阴云诡谲，总让他想起两个月前第一天入住租屋，在浴室盯着下水口卷塞的黑发出神的时刻，滑腻得无奈。陈宥维将手中最后一个飘着冷烟的鱼箱重重卸下，一边扯下黑色的胶皮长手套，刷——地一声顺着湿漉漉的铁板从卡车后厢滑行而下，一边跟上陆续从卸鱼码头返回的队伍。  
一个抱着网具蹲在一旁的船员应声抬头，看了他一眼。

港池泊位基本已满，卸鱼区连夜的忙碌也渐渐接近尾声。广播随着风声刮入耳中：  
“今年第24号台风‘海鸥’于 11月4日下午，在菲律宾吕宋岛北部以东的洋面上生成……”  
“6日17时前，请务必启航返港避风……密切关注台风动向，确保航行安全……”  
紧急防台的状况让临时工们又爱又恨。日结工资虽比平时多出50%来，但也意味着工作时间的刁钻和工作量的加倍，往往还将影响第二天另一份兼职的工作状态。  
总在工老大调侃单身汉一身轻松时装聋作哑的陈宥维倒不太有这种压力。对于突如其来的休息日，他毫无想法。  
“陈、陈陈……”今天结算的是个生面孔。  
“陈宥——维。”  
“陈又维。三百九，实结三百八，十块餐费，你点好。”  
“谢了。”他蜻蜓点水道谢后，旋即快步离开。  
码头不也是一场戏剧？你又在演谁？  
一个声音总会在与人发生触碰时如期响起，仿佛要扯着他回到过去。不是。他迅速否定，步行到接近市区的隧道口，上了晨间的第一班巴士。

每当海港小城的风景从车窗外逐一划过，他总是习惯在脑海中快速地指认尚且陌生却温柔的一切。  
不同于江南水乡的淡丽与伦敦河港的恢弘，这里的海水沉郁、宽厚、不修边幅，甚至赤裸。  
自懂事起，他就早已习惯站在舞台上扮演另一个角色。不属于自己的对白、不曾在自己的生命中出现过的情绪，总能迅速被吸收为纯然的肌肉记忆，在一次又一次幕布掀起的一刻有如神助，以天赋中自然的演绎令人惊叹。他获得过同龄人难以企及的机遇与认可，却也因此察觉不到命运中那些被高光所遮蔽的黯淡。  
在忘记如何成为自己的韶华里，陈宥维并不屑于承认他几乎拥有了整个世界，而机会的毫厘偏差却往往发生在意识动摇的瞬间。迟到的启蒙仅仅是引发了他对这个世界的轻微错愕而已，他愣在原地，手指方才松动，拥有的一切就如流沙般迅速溜走……  
不是任何一场剧目的演习，原来这就是从顶点跌落的滋味啊。  
肉活生生地疼。

阻止自己进行过多的思考的两个月来，他渐渐学会了把悬而未决的疑问掩藏在一日三餐之后。一个手势和眼神都不再代表任何情感；剧本里倒背如流的念白，慢慢地离开了每日刷牙蹲厕时的大脑；那几张或傲气逼人或喜极而泣的脸，也快要被他淡忘了……  
他黑了不少，也自由了不少。


	2. Chapter 2

秋台风往往比夏天更加猛烈。  
何昶希一手插在西裤口袋里，一手拎着深咖色的小号医生包。道旁假槟榔来回甩动，打旋的风里有细叶和少许砂石，微微刮脸。他迎风低着头，缓缓跨进校门。  
剑鱼中学新学年已开始两个月有余，来往师生中偶有熟悉面孔，大多因升上了毕业班而神色匆忙，这让何昶希显得与氛围有些格格不入。  
稀疏的云朵正以肉眼可见的速度加快滑行。他习惯性地避开无意之间吸引的目光，脑中正重演着开学第一天发生的一切。

在动员大会前，何昶希对化学备课组的新学期安排就早已心里有数，只是迟迟等不到预感中的那场风雨，令他惴惴不安了许久。  
直到那天早晨……  
“希希，听刘老师说，”母亲的声音从餐桌上慢悠悠飘来，“他们准备让你回高一了？”  
此刻何昶希正盯着摩卡壶掀开的上盖出神，不由得打了个寒颤，差点错过调高火力的时间点，急忙拧了下旋钮答道：“嗯。” 即便只有一个单音节，也尽量提高了声调好让母亲听见。  
又没出Cream。只不过他已经失去了埋怨咖啡的心情。  
听到儿子回答得敷衍，桌上的优雅女士不咸不淡地补道：“你资历浅，拿不出什么漂亮的成绩来，两年一循环也是正常。C’est la vie. Get used to it. ”  
等等。  
这是在安慰我吗？教毕业班是什么美差吗？  
何昶希心中嘀咕着，一边拎起停止翻滚声的壶子，粗暴地将刚析出的黑色液体来回均匀分入两只咖啡杯中。  
母亲要多奶不加糖，他什么都不加。  
“又不回妈咪的话。”  
“哎呀……希希在倒咖啡啦……”  
总之，撒娇还是得管用的。他假作平静，双手捏起两个碟子的边缘，踏入厨房到餐桌之间尴尬的空气。  
毫无温度的心每日重复着摇摇欲坠的动作。在这座空旷的巢穴，他仍需接受母鸟的悲悯。

然而，最令何昶希苦恼的始终不是这些早已习惯的细枝末节。重新面对一批新生，这才是当前最棘手的问题。  
直到现在，何昶希还对两年前初次走进教室时四下窸窸窣窣交头接耳的声音心有余悸。  
他有着1/8的俄罗斯混血，在这个三线沿海小城，从小到大都显得足够“特别”。  
那时的何昶希一开始就搞砸了：在冷处理下愈加沸腾的课室里，学生们放肆地追问着他的一切，而他却始终抓不到开口的时机，只能在黑板上留下自己的名字……  
菜鸟教师的话语权就是从那一刻开始丧失的，与学生的日渐熟稔，也只会让无法控制的局面愈演愈烈。最差的时候，他甚至需要为乱成一团的实验课申请外援。各式各样的花名也曾传入他的耳中，令人哭笑不得。  
何昶希知道，同样的剧目只会再次上演。  
只不过这一次，他选择相信蝴蝶效应，想看看循环的命运究竟有多少偶然。

即便是非实验课，这位小何老师也喜欢穿着实验服。  
在踏入新班级前，他事先将白大褂脱下搭在臂弯。一在讲台站定，便做出噤声的动作：“嘘——”  
经验告诉他，课室中的安静一般不会超过10秒。  
是时候先发制人了。  
“同学们，恭喜你们成为剑中的一员。我是你们的班主任……”意料之中，台下惊呼四起，“但是，我不教外语。”  
“诶？不是外教啊……”果然，又听到了这样的话。  
他稳住突突狂跳的心脏，故作潇洒地在新生的掌声和起哄声中，刷——地穿上白大褂，捏紧粉笔在黑板上挞挞挞写下三个字：何昶希。  
“老师，是不是教生物的！”   
“化学吧这是？”   
……  
窗外游离的云微微一偏，阳光倏忽将一半的讲台镀上金色，另一半正巧透过何昶希微卷的金发和睫毛。  
就像某种在人群中时常出现的巧合，抢答声霎时间平息，所有人都不约而同地在一个奇妙的时间点静止，等着他揭晓谜底。  
“上一届学生都叫我……剑中门捷列夫。”


	3. Chapter 3

掌握了师生之间的主动权，虽然并不代表着教师生涯就会开始上行，但至少没有以往那么糟糕。想到这，何昶希稍微松了一口气。  
“门、何老师好！”  
他苦笑着快速点了点头，看着阳光男孩女孩们快步冲进教学楼的背影。  
何昶希上周才反应过来，从这学年开始，他的花名已经从“门捷列夫”进化成了“门姐夫”。而薛定谔的虚拟人物“门姐”，则变成了他维护班级秩序最大的敌人。

黑云即将压城。  
他踏入已开始早自习的高一7班，在门边站定，环视着课室中的情况，顺手向左后方伸去，啪地打开了课室的日光灯。  
“嗷嗷噢！！———”   
课室角落里忽然响起一声惊呼，随即便爆发出撼动全楼的笑声……原来是前排的一本练习册被狂风卷起，哗啦啦地在半空中进行了一串高难度的飞舞，精准地砸在了一个倒霉蛋的脸上。而这个倒霉蛋正是班级里存在感极强的梗王，一通嗷嗷乱叫，彻底将气氛点燃。  
何昶希捏了捏眉头，正要感叹人生最无奈的时刻莫过于此时，教务主任正巧和英文教研组组长正一同从门口路过……那串熟悉的高跟鞋声，正属于一位凭借着成精一般的英文教学资历在剑中地位极高的人物——他亲爱的妈咪，Mrs.何。  
完了。  
他恰好对上了教务主任微微尴尬的面色。而边上那双熟悉得不能再熟悉的眼睛，也只是淡淡看了他一眼。  
何昶希一瞬间紧张到了极点，急忙重重地拍了拍讲台，扯起嗓子。  
“来！全班安静————”  
在零点一秒的沉寂后，一阵更欢快的笑浪瞬间涌起……他又破音了。  
他还没反应过来，教务主任便一个箭步半身探入课室，笃笃笃地在门上敲了三声，霎时间全班噤声，危机即刻解除……  
他不好意思地向主任笑了笑。  
……  
“小何老师和学生关系很融洽啊，课堂气氛颇为活泼……”  
“……年轻人嘛，和同学们代沟比较小……”  
在一片来之不易的寂静中，他隐约之中听到了主任渐行渐远的声音。  
而同行的另一个人，却始终一言不发。

陈宥维踏下公交，心情有一丝雀跃。  
对于这个每日上下班的必经之地，他早就盘算着好好逛逛了……剑鱼路口公交站的另一侧，一座气派的公园正毗邻一所中学，公园入口炫耀着当地传统建筑的独特风格，红顶飞檐下四方的石柱素立，每回想望进去，却被深色的影壁隔挡得密不透风。  
在他印象中，公园和校园之间是一条不错的林荫道，道旁榕树在空中相接，两侧人行道都是学生们停放自行车的所在，天气好的时候，光斑就会在一群青涩的身影上跳跃……但他似乎忘了，现在是个特殊时节。  
为防秋台，榕树的低枝刚刚经过了大规模的修裁，暂时光秃得毫无美感。而上午9:40的人行道上，也只有三五个保安正不紧不慢地把联排倾倒的自行车一一扶起。  
陈宥维轻轻叹了口气，推门进入了真正的目的地，中国银行。

“您所在的队列前还有21人等候。”  
捏着刚刚从机子里吐出的热乎小票，稍微探身才看见了隔壁的ATM“正在维修”的告示，难怪。  
为估算“21人”需要的时间，陈宥维又将视线转向等候区的座椅：近乎一半的座位被早早来咨询理财产品的老年朋友占领；而另一半的商务人士一个隔着一个坐，似乎比他还不紧不慢。  
行。  
他顺手将小票塞进工装裤的口袋，推门而出，并没有戴起刚刚才脱下的渔夫帽。  
就在他悠哉踏上行人寥寥的天桥，任风肆意吹乱已经略长的头发时，对面中学校的下课铃声正好响起。  
过去总被高大榕树遮挡住的视野恰恰在此时无比清晰……  
一瞬间，陈宥维顿住了脚步。  
他的眼睛被秃枝后一扇窗里那张不合时宜的脸完全占据了……是一个穿着白色实验服的青年，深邃又飘忽的面孔，不该在校园里出现的扎眼。  
那处窗沿仿佛在刹那间形成了一个岌岌可危的画框，制住了他的心肺。风吹乱那人额边的碎发时眯起眼睛的神态，白色叠着米色的整齐袖口露出的那截手腕，甚至是搭在玻璃上的那只手屈起的指节…每一个像素都在他的脑内瞬间高度锐化，却又立刻随着窗户刷地关上而消失殆尽……  
大风像无处不在无孔不入的潮水，使他陷入了长久的窒息。  
直到不远处一声麦克风刺耳的啸叫即时划破风的激流，当陈宥维回过神来时，已不自觉地张开嘴大口吞着氧气。  
喂……他差点隔空喊了出来。没用的。他在此刻竟然无法调用任何策略，只能从反光的窗户中隐约辨认出那个白色的身影似乎刚刚离开窗边……就在这短短的几十秒内，学校的广播开始响起课间操的入场曲来。  
赌一把。  
陈宥维快步走下天桥，发现那个身影果然也在下行的楼梯窗里忽隐忽现，不禁在心里嘲笑起自己来，怕不是蹲在学校门口打女学生主意的stk都要略逊一筹……  
冲动是裸裎的天使。他甚至回想不起来自己是怎么做到的：在目标踏出教学楼，就快要汇入藏青色人流中的那一刻，他径直冲了过去，一边扶着膝盖喘粗气一边将纸条塞进对面错愕的人手里，紧接着在保安的吼叫和学生们回头注目的瞬间光速逃窜，一路飞跑，狼狈地闪进了一个黑黢黢的所在。

呼……哈……  
幽暗中陈宥维勉强靠着一面墙平复着呼吸，抬头的一瞬，正对上手持宝伞的北方多闻天王毗沙门嗔怒的法眼。他双手合十，唐突了。  
四大天王，风调雨顺。  
雷声轰鸣而降，公园山门外忽而暴雨倾盆……


	4. Chapter 4

剑鱼高中内惊呼声四起时，何昶希还站在原地。  
“课间操取消，请按秩序回教室——课间操取消，请按秩序回教室——”   
广播里重复着临时通知，簌簌雨刀斜倾而下，让人毫无招架之力。  
“……我就说课间操绝对做不成，你看吧。”  
“这么会奶，怎么不奶明天放假？”  
“「海鸥」要是真的改登陆劳资就白湿了……球球了！”  
……  
懒洋洋的高三党甚至还没踏出教学楼，跑得快的高一新生已经淋了一身雨冲回教室。  
何昶希知道这是撑伞也躲不掉的一场雨，遂放慢了脚步。手上的纸团早就下意识地塞进了西裤口袋。他让双手自然地回到白大褂的兜里，跟在抱头鼠窜的学生后面默默走回教学楼大厅。  
保安科老陈拎着警棍一溜小跑进了避雨处，远远的喊住了他：“小何老师……”  
“欸，陈叔？”他还是习惯像以前一样称呼这位熟面孔。  
“那个人、没怎么你厚？”老陈一边抖了抖帽子上的水。  
何昶希摇摇头。  
“刚刚我们几个都在那边排脚踏车啦，正正好要回保安室，他前脚就冲了进去叻？还好小钟发现不对劲赶紧喊了他一下……”看何昶希有些心不在焉，老陈也就停下了絮絮叨叨的解释，转而分析情况，“也不知道这个人是干嘛的？啊手上也没刀，跑起来像个运动员，追都追不上……看起来也不像危险分子……”  
“可能只是认错人了吧……”何昶希轻描淡写。  
看“受害者”情绪稳定，老陈随即放下心来：“那就好，没事就好哈。”  
“小事。” 对面的小老师赶紧笑笑，“陈叔要不要用我的伞？我去年段室拿给你。”  
“不用不用不用不用不用……”  
“至少擦一擦水嘛。”  
虽然平时极少打照面，何昶希在心里确实把这位学生时代就眼熟的保安叔叔当自己人。他坚持拉着老陈往就在一楼的办公室走去，才靠近门口，就听见了里面的谈话。  
“……刚才有个神经病你们有没有看见？哇……冲进学校，保安在后面追叻！直直冲向我们小何老师，我还以为他要捅人了！”  
“好可怕！想到以前那种反社会分子的新闻……”  
“啊？不是吧，我听前面的学生说，看到那个人给了小何什么东西。手无寸铁的，也没攻击倾向，不是坏人吧？”  
想不到“受害者”与“警方”下一秒就在门口同时出现，端着热水杯聚集的老师们立刻默默挪着办公椅，滑回到自己的位置。  
何昶希抿着嘴，假装没听见他们的杂舌径直走向自己的办公桌。他的目光到处搜寻着，最终在几个女老师桌面的交界处找到了自己的心相印抽纸的下落，赶忙给老陈递了过去。  
“谢谢啦小何。”  
何昶希还没来得及叫他别客气，年段长刘老师就站在了面前，不由分说地审问道：“他拿给你的是什么东西？”  
剑鱼高中高一年段室里，气氛一时凝固。  
何昶希心下一惊，无措地睁大了眼睛。

除了作为各种意义上的直属领导，何昶希知道，刘老师还是自己初入教师界的引路恩人，他确实有十足的资格像审问任何一个学生一样审问他。  
只不过他何昶希可不是一个“乖孩子”。  
在全办公室的注视下，他缓缓地将右手伸进了口袋，似乎抓住了什么东西，随即又慢慢掏了出来……  
摊开手——塑料包装微微打湿的一颗——金嗓子喉宝。  
“害！——”四下纷纷响起泄气之声。  
年段长似乎并没有就此罢休：“另一个口袋。”   
何昶希差点就要翻白眼。围观的善良老师们也觉得过了，开始小声嘀咕着为他打抱不平。  
于是，他又将左手伸进白大褂的口袋里……果然，只摸出了一团空气，旋即摊平双手，无辜又疑惑。办公室里一时间声援不断……  
老陈第一个带头为他说话：“哎呀刘老师，人家小何也是受害者！还好年轻人心理素质够好，没被吓到，不然精神损失也算工伤噢！你不要那么敏感啦！”  
“是啊，估计是那种失心疯的，没伤到老师和同学们就算好啦……”  
“小事、小事……”  
……  
何昶希一块石头小心翼翼地落了地，还得尽量把那口松懈的气，以最谨慎的频率分次缓缓呼出。  
就算这个姓刘的老头一直以来都是母亲的眼线，但至少也是个严谨的老化学人，并非大舌头之辈。  
他心想，只要小事化了，大家上完几堂课基本就忘了，这件事或许也吹不进母亲的耳朵里。  
只是何昶希还没意识到，从一开始，他就已经自然而然地在为那个“入侵分子”全力开脱。

“海、鸥。”  
即便是小城，大雨中下班高峰期的交通也足够令人苦恼。终于跋涉到家的何昶希即刻换了睡衣，趴到只属于他的小熊猫卡通地毯上，往搜索框里输入着台风的名字，想了想，又加上“实时”二字。  
这只「海鸥」究竟飞到哪里了，小何老师对它的关心程度绝对不亚于想放台风假的学生……  
呵呵，明天不仅满课，还有两节实操，一旦停课，教学进度就要跟不上。以他的咖位，排课优先级远远低于其他老师，就怕是见缝插针都轮不到他。  
一想到这些，他的眉头就自觉地拧作一团。  
好在气象台的实时路径图及时给了他的希望：「海鸥」将在明晚登陆两省交界处的某岛，然后二次登陆邻省沿海。它的环流虽大，水汽集中，但风力却呈现出减弱的趋势，看来并无放假的可能。  
噢耶！苦中作乐的小老师从地毯上一跃而起，蹦蹦跳跳之际，脚下竟踩到了一个颇为影响舒适感的物件。一张小票？  
哦，对，这个东西……  
这张被“入侵分子”塞进手里的纸条，何昶希已在实验器材室里偷偷翻出来看过。上面略显漂移的字迹写着一个陌生的名字，还有一串龙飞凤舞电话。  
竟然真的是……那种事情。  
何昶希扁扁嘴，心里萌生一丝许久未体会到的轻微异样。  
他清楚的记得那个男人有几条稚气的抬头皱。  
飞起的刘海在刹住脚的一瞬间落下，弯腰撑着膝盖喘息的同时抬起眼盯着自己，一双鹿眼纯情到极点，却好像暴雨将倾的云一样蓄满了渴望，连瞳孔因睁了睁眼以示征求而收缩的细微信息，都不自觉地进入了他的眼里。  
将电话号码输入手机却无法对应现有通讯录，在一遍又一遍确认自己真的不认识这人之后，何昶希扶着器材室货架的手有些颤抖，差点不小心掀翻一串烧杯。数字又被一个个从屏幕上删除。  
如果说小何老师一贯的堂风是时刻不停歇的“满堂灌”，后来的几节课，他就完全变成了跳针的黑胶唱机，总在引起学生迷惑之前一次次地走神又回神。  
他到底是谁？从哪里看到我的？  
想到这里，鬼使神差地，何昶希又把纸条上的三个字键入搜索框。  
搜索结果在几秒钟后对应到了一片全英的页面，在域名后缀为“uk”的一个剧团官网中，“陈宥维”三个字跟随在了“Saber Chen”这一词条的后面。一张穿着莎士比亚戏服带着职业笑容的明朗半身照，在单击后出现。  
就是他。  
但怎么是个，英国的……话剧演员？  
履历表显示，陈宥维的入团时间并不太早，作为外籍成员，短短几年内他参演的剧目就已颇为丰富，领域跨度从经典戏剧到实验戏剧来者不拒，直到今年上半年演出信息才停止了更新。再次粘贴得到的新关键词，又有零星几张剧照在官网通讯上出现……  
何昶希瞪大眼睛，不知不觉把整个剧团的网站都翻了个底朝天。  
这个人，是正在演一个落魄的流浪汉吗？


	5. Chapter 5

当发现自己的脸正无限向下靠近微澜的海面时，何昶希震撼了，他清楚地看见了那层碧色玻璃下数以千计银色梭子般的游鱼正以极缓慢的速度从自己喙边闪过……等一下，这个不可以直接吃吧！他赶紧抬起头，轻盈了一百倍的身体就乘着空中透明的风轨滑翔而起。  
呜——这种感觉好奇妙……好像……  
海鸥何昶希舒服得眯起了眼睛。  
“没胃口吗？”  
身边忽然响起一个温柔的声音，他才发现鸥群中还有另一只海鸥和自己并肩飞行。这只同伴话音刚落，顺便打了个长嗝以深切悼念刚刚吃完的第五条鱼。  
“诶？是你……”何昶希认出了他的眼睛。即便这个样子也只能看到其中一只。  
海鸥陈宥维也没有回答他的疑惑：“……天气真好。”  
“嗯。”  
日出时分，蓝色的海平面上金光粼粼，天空的边缘晕染了一层浅橘色。和一只帅海鸥一起在微风中散步，实在是太惬意了……  
“想知道我飞过北大西洋、巴拿马运河和南太平洋，到这里来找你的原因吗？”帅海鸥突然问道。  
“诶？”何昶希的小鸟心霎时间突突直跳，“应该不是…「你很有作海鸥的天赋请加入我们」这种…原因吧？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”陈宥维随即爆发出一阵爽朗笑声，声音随风在海面上飘得远远的。  
再笑别的海鸥就要听到了，何昶希一时嘴歪。  
“因为想和你，一起飞。”  
听到回答，小海鸥何昶希踏踏实实地感觉到自己的心被喜悦的潮水填满。

怎么会有这种梦……  
剑鱼高中的高一年段办公室里，何昶希一个侧身把显示着“未接来电 保安科陈”的手机从怀中高高的练习册堆顶端滑到桌面上，急匆匆地腾出手来抱起另一堆练习册。身后是刚刚被通知赶来的8班课代表。  
“拿好……答案一起分下去让大家课间对一下。”又想到对面是个小女生，小何老师补了一句：“你自己可以吗？”  
“毛满台~”  
何昶希一瞬间被这句突如其来的粤语逗乐了。  
昨晚，他甚至翻到了入侵分子的instagram，其中就有一条视频，是那人在香港的咖啡店正拍着美食，因侍者恰好前来的问询而突发自信地说了一句“毛满台”，傻气的语码转换引得一桌人同时哈哈大笑……这些属于陈宥维的过去，足足让他傻笑了许久。  
在继续窥视了那人清汤寡水的关注列表后，何昶希最终也没有点下follow按钮，只是看着页面顶端最后一条向伦敦说再见的post陷入了思考，并在睡前否定了他或许只是转行做了星探的荒谬理由。  
那就，那就没别的答案了。

趁上课前的最后几分钟，何昶希才记起回老陈电话，他下意识觉得和昨天的事有关。  
“哎，小何老师，是我老陈啦。”一接起电话老陈就开始噼里啪啦，“你记得昨天那个跑进学校里的人吧？他今天又来了。”  
“啊？？？”  
“不过现在已经走了。是这样啦，你说对了，他真的是认错人了，还来跟我道歉，又让我代他跟你道歉……”  
何昶希愣在了楼梯间。  
“他说昨天掏口袋的时候不小心把一天的工钱都掉了，突然下大雨来不及回来找，现在操场上又湿漉漉空荡荡的，这要怎么搞？我感觉这个后生家很有礼貌的样子，昨天怎么那么莽撞？我也是不懂年轻人咯……”  
“……然后呢？”  
“然后今天他就想来问你有没有看见他掉的钱，结果你正在上课……”  
何昶希心说，别说您不懂年轻人了，就这种奇怪的事我也不明白啊，只能暗暗没好气地笑了一声：“这样啊。那我真没看见什么钱……怕不是碰瓷吧？”  
老陈也不知被那人下了什么蛊，竟开始为他辩解了起来：“不是不是不是不是……一开始我也以为他在碰瓷，正好你的电话打不通，那我就准备把他请出去咯。结果他给我看了身份证和临时工的合同，人家在深浦那边打小工，赚钱是真的不容易……”  
听到这里，何昶希的脑子彻底糊涂了……什么深浦？不是港口海鲜市场那个地方吗？这和自己昨天研究了一晚的“英国剧团演员”落差也未免太大了吧……  
“他说一定要当面问你，我顺势就打发他下午放学再来，如果真的是碰瓷，三百多块钱也不值得骗子跑两趟，你说是不是这个道理？正好大家一起去调监控，还找不到，就只能说是他「冲动的惩罚」咯～” 老陈的俏皮话带着几分同情。  
等等。  
何昶希似乎抓住了问题的突破口。  
一定要当面问我？是因为我还没有call他么？好狡猾的男人……那个仿佛什么角色都能演的话剧演员形象又突然立体了起来。那么，他的下一步又是什么？  
何昶希也没注意到自己默默地卷了卷干燥的舌头。  
“小何，有在听吗？”  
“嗯嗯您说……”  
老陈有些支吾了起来：“那个吼，麻烦你件事啦……我后来才接到通知，等一下就要赶在台风前面去新校区那边交接工作。这件事情我既然答应帮忙，放人家鸽子真的不好意思，还好有你在。那只能麻烦你带他过去了……”  
糟。  
“你应该知道那个、那个那个、那个总控室的钥匙在哪里吧？”  
当然知道。高中时期的何昶希可是剑中保安科的常客。事已至此，他也只能答应了下来。  
直到挂了电话，何昶希才想起自己今天根本就是连轴转——下午满满的实验课后还要开会，晚饭估计都吃不上，紧接着就是晚自习……  
上课铃响起，他快步走向课室，内心满是咆哮：  
“希希做不到啊——”

陈宥维是真的丢钱了。千真万确。  
除了公交和剑鱼中学，他把走过的地方都重新走了一遍，谁又不知道在雨中搜寻丢失的钱财简直堪比大海捞针呢？  
他想，果然有得必有失，做了坏事就要遭报应。但又或许是塞翁失马。  
这一次，他决定放任自己加一些即兴的表演，并向昨天为他撑开庇佑伞的多闻天王发誓，这是他陈宥维最后一次大规模说谎。每强调一次“认错人了实在抱歉”时，他心里都要咯噔一下，却又恰因此反复确认了自己，心中前所未有的“正确感”如此强烈……  
下午六点，第三次踏入了剑鱼中学保安室的陈宥维并没有见到上午那位笑呵呵地对他说“我们同姓，五百年前是一家”的保安老陈。  
而曾经在自己身后狂追的小钟态度一向冷淡，隔着玻璃歪头夹着电话听筒，讲了好一会，才探头说：“何老师正在开会，过会儿再来哈。”  
陈宥维早有定论，一旦有求于人，总会遭到层层敷衍。他继续散发着诚恳的眼神耐心问询：“那……会议大概什么时候结束呢？”  
“没个准信儿。”小钟将脑袋拉开听筒老远草草回了一句。  
陈宥维只好微笑道谢，转身准备离开，然而并不知道电话的另一头就是何昶希。  
“……麻烦你再告诉那个陈先生，九点半以后再来。直接上一教3楼西侧总控室就行。今天事情比较满……”   
小钟听到这里，又赶紧喊住了他：“陈先生！”手脚并用地比划，“九点半再来！那栋楼——3楼西侧总控室，记住了哈！”  
陈宥维回头，抿起嘴轻轻欠身。


	6. Chapter 6

21:30，夜自习终于结束，何昶希抱起批改到一半的实验报告准备起身离开时，下意识地摸了摸口袋。  
他讨厌拖泥带水，午休时间就已摸入保安室熟门熟路地顺走了总控室的钥匙。而那位丢了钱陈先生，也如约出现在了第一教学楼昏暗的楼梯口。  
学生像退潮一样陆陆续续向下走空，两人不约而同地站定了一会，才向走廊尽头走去。  
“我还挺佩服你的。”  
陈宥维后来也记得，这是何昶希对他说的第一句话。他知道自己应该已经被看穿了，无奈又无辜：“抱歉……但我想澄清一点，钱我真的弄丢了。可能是从口袋里掏纸条的时候带出来的……”在雨里沿路找了一整天，说话也带上了薄薄的鼻音。  
这都要澄清……好傻。何昶希心说。  
“那你是真的认错人咯？”  
陈宥维愣了一秒：“不不不不不不不不不……这个也要澄清，”他摸摸鼻子掩饰暗自发笑的嘴角，“我找的就是你。”  
走在前头时刻注意着步速的何昶希脚下一顿。  
“所以……您怎么称呼？”看何昶希正要拉开总控室的铁栅门，陈宥维下意识地接过了他臂弯里的那叠报告。  
“何昶希。”小老师清楚的感觉到，自己的一切节奏都在逐渐走向紊乱。  
何昶希。陈宥维默念一遍。  
“那何老师昨天有没有注意到，就三张粉色的，对折，里面有一张绿的三张灰的……”  
直到这时，何昶希才意识到三百八十块的工钱虽然看似不值一提，但或许对陈宥维而言真的很重要。他甚至不用回头都能想象到那人伸手比划的样子。  
“对不起，我真的没注意……大概是没有机会往地上看吧？”  
谁让那时候的视线被一双眼睛死死占据。  
走廊里安静极了，一串咔啦咔啦的噪音之后，连钥匙滑进防盗门锁孔的声响都清晰可闻。淡淡的粉尘味在推开门的一瞬间扑面而来，总控室里的样子并没有陈宥维想象的阴森，这个化学老师也意料之外地对此处熟门熟路。正对门的位置，占据半面墙的数十台显示器都在持续工作着，发出灰蒙蒙的亮光。  
何昶希惯性地向斜后方伸出手，正想开灯，却只触到了一片冰凉的手背。毫无预警的触感吓了他一跳，猛然回头，只见身后的人单手撑着墙，恰好把开关盖得严实，正直直地盯着显示屏若有所思。  
“你会调监控吗？”陈宥维伸了伸横在唇上的食指问道，有意忽略了开灯这件事。  
“这有什么难的。”  
何昶希径直走向唯一的一台电脑，俯身握住鼠标晃了两下，屏幕旋即应声亮起。  
“那太好了，我十分庆幸你会。”  
陈宥维顺手把门带上，也弯腰向电脑屏幕靠去。身边人的侧脸完全浸润在荧幕光的投射区域中，一圈暧昧的弧线微绒而发亮，让他不自觉凑近了几分。  
何昶希微微偏头，吸气的瞬间似乎感觉到了另一串鼻息汇入的温度，又立刻将头扭回光线中，避开陈宥维亮晶晶的眼：“你进学校的时间是……”  
“上午九点五十三分左右。”  
“好的。”  
何昶希尾音上扬，极力显示放心出包在我身上的样子。在分毫不差的时间区间内，他严谨地翻出了保安室到教学楼前的每一条记录。  
一片沉默令人发慌，屏幕中黑白的动态走马灯般重演了让何昶希讶异的一切：  
第一段，一个浅色的颀长身影冲进了空荡荡的传达室，无头苍蝇似地左右搜寻后最终在门边找到一只系着细绳的笔，一边写一边轻轻弹跳着，双脚交替踩地随时预备着下一轮冲刺，仿佛多浪费一秒就会错过整个世界；  
第二段，那个身影跃进画幅右下角，在一个白色背影前急刹车，恰好被挡得严严实实。画幅内很快就出现了几个黑色的步伐对他展开追逐，直到消失；  
第三段，身影从校门口一闪而过，而后画面便蒙上了一层模糊的雾，大雨倾盆。

“见笑了……”  
就算在过去也从来不看自己的舞台录像，陈宥维对这些颇为滑稽的回放也有点目不忍视，扶了扶额。  
何昶希也没有想到从上帝视角看来，这个入侵分子对自己的意图竟如此明显，不由得心虚得异样，心说还好陈叔不在，不然“认错人”的借口就更加苍白了，耳根一边狠狠地发热。“那个，”他赶紧回到正题，“再看一遍吧，好像录像的地方，都没见你把手伸进口袋里过……”  
可陈宥维的回忆却因此突然被勾起：“啊！我记起来了……”他一拍脑袋，“我跑下天桥的时候就把小票拿出来了……完蛋…………”  
“天桥？”  
“对。”他摸摸鼻子，“我在天桥上看到你的时候，你正在关窗子……”  
又是和那时一样的眼神。陈宥维毫不掩饰对何昶希的企图。何昶希别开眼，一时说不出话来。他从未想过，青春期之后的自己还能被人仅靠一眼确认……一股别样的预感愈加浓烈，好像这种难以抗拒的相互吸引早该出现，却偏偏在命运行进到最尴尬的阶段突然爆发，凭谁的一己之力都无法阻止。  
而对面的人也深吸了一口气，又向他靠近一分。  
“还是想说，抱歉……就这样打扰了你。”  
陈宥维第一次离开幕布下慷慨诉衷肠的台词，一边组织着语言，一边揣摩着对方的情绪试图剖白心迹。  
“我也不知道，在这样的距离里除了把我的名字给你，还有什么方式可以为自己留下一点机会……”  
何昶希旋即扭头正视着他：“那……现在不是演戏吧？”  
“当然不是！”意外的同时又有些惊喜，陈宥维琢磨出些味道来，“你……Google了我？”  
“嗯。”  
“都看了……只是不知道哪个是真的你。”  
看到何昶希咬着下唇的神态里有些埋怨，陈宥维由此确认，他们已经正在向打开一切的是非题无限靠近……  
两人此时鼻尖的距离也只剩最后一厘米。  
“那你看好……”  
“现在的我就是真的我。”  
他终于伸手托住何昶希颈侧，覆唇而上。

空虚幽暗的密室内，暗流涌动的氛围彻底被唇舌相接的微响翻搅而起……  
何昶希被重重地抵在了总控台边缘。  
他沦陷了，一切复杂的思前想后都在一瞬间被直白的进攻冲散。在成为教师之前，当然尝试过许多迅速唤起热情以求安慰的匹配，却从来没有在那么短的时间内决定全权交出自己……何昶希食髓知味地回应起陈宥维的吻，那人的饱满下唇勾起了他含吮不舍的欲望，一边软软地将手臂挂在对方肩上，任由那股与其外貌极不相符的控制欲把自己完完全全圈在怀里。  
这一吻意料之外地走向热烈……  
陈宥维惊讶于怀中人的单薄，又忍不住放任双手在他肩胛与后腰之间游走，手掌隔着衣料的温度渐升，所到之处总能感觉一阵轻微的颤抖……何昶希随即眯起眼开始了他的挑逗，换气的间隙时不时偷偷伸出舌头轻舔一下，使得接吻的节奏愈加湿黏。得到这样的讯息陈宥维只有更加兴奋，扶着他腰臀的手猛地向前一托，两具躯体就此严丝合缝，彼此之间只剩下衣物的厚度。  
衣料碍手。  
一旦有人挑起了向内的探索，就都再难以安分罢休：何昶希的白大褂率先落地，接着就是陈宥维的衬衫外套……  
“等等……”  
此刻，陈宥维已解到对方衬衫的第四颗扣子，一片冷色的胸口就在眼前；而何昶希的手则正探向他的胯间。  
陈宥维认真道：“你……有准备吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

何昶希被问得一懵。  
确实，他已经很久没有做了，刚刚竟一时间没想起这件事来，又对自己的状况带有一丝侥幸：“你没有吗？”  
“对不起……真的没有。”  
陈宥维手下一顿，“那，不可以对吧？”  
“当然不可以。”何昶希不甘地缩回手，避开了陈宥维的视线。可恶。两年来好不容易想放纵一回，恨自己居然在这个紧要关头掉链子……  
陈宥维也有点不好意思，毕竟万万没想到两人能有独处的机会，即便未卜先知，怎么也不会盘算着在这里大动干戈。  
只是，现在如果停下了，下次又要怎么开始？  
“那，用手行吗？”  
说话间，陈宥维顺手托起了何昶希的屁股让他稳稳地滑上桌面，再次搂紧的一刻好像真怕到手的鸟儿飞走，一边睁大无辜的眼睛继续发射求爱的光芒。  
何昶希默默挪了挪腰，再次对上他的眼睛。  
屏息的片刻内目光黏着，直到他忍不住张开嘴呼气，才吐出了一个“好”字。  
一条手臂重新勾住陈宥维的颈子，另一只手刷地拉下他卡其工装裤的门襟链，抽出T恤下摆向那片紧实的小腹探去，动作一气呵成。下一秒，再次唇舌相接，两人胸口的起伏渐渐明显，身下已无安分的手。  
安静的空气里只有布料肌肤摩挲，皮带扣丁零着地的声响。  
何昶希抿嘴，仰头蹭着陈宥维的下巴，指尖钻入他Sunspel三角内裤精致顺滑的弹力带。哪里来的贫穷贵公子啊。剪裁贴合的囊袋已鼓胀出一个优美的弧度，他强忍住笑意，直到察觉自己的热区先他一步接触到了微凉的空气……  
“嘶……”  
“怎么了？”陈宥维抵着他的额头，“我手…凉吗？” 他的声音和手下动作一样温柔，用掌心在顶端细腻地画着圈，借了一丝湿润之意往下抚去。  
何昶希摇摇头，在陈宥维仍闪着水光的嘴唇上啄了一下，半闭眼玩味着自己的手指在他已然勃起的性器与精细棉料之间游走的暧昧快感。  
相互交握上下的频率渐渐加快，也顾不上加入任何炫技的成分，只有毫无介质的干燥感令人心痒难耐……何昶希收回手，在陈宥维灼热的目光下送进嘴里绕了一圈，一面回到那根挺翘的器官上，一面拉起那人的手同样以舌迎上，扯着粘腻的银丝吞吐了一番，随即又按着他回到自己的身下。  
“快点……”  
压抑干涸许久，忽临潮水般的快意就更难掩饰，仿佛偏要贴着他的耳朵才能呻吟个够。陈宥维就此被彻底点燃，他清楚地感觉到自己的理智正在以肉眼可见的速度一寸一寸地丧失……  
“手，别动。”  
喘息着从牙缝中吐出一句话来，陈宥维突然握住何昶希圈着的手指，制住动作调整到一个适合的角度固定，往前送胯模拟起插入的姿势。另一只手掌控着后颈，五指深入细软发丛，猛然往上一托重重地接上断开的亲吻，随即掐住了他的后腰，开始了一轮密集的挺进。滑腻羞耻的水声不断从何昶希的指缝间规律传出……  
何昶希也没想到这个流氓今天上不了自己，竟然还能上自己的手。身前人漂亮的腰身利落地抽送着，让他忍不住也向对方腰后探索起来，掌心随即在律动之中找到了一洼起起伏伏的腰窝性感至极……一边爱不释手地揉捏着紧致的臀肉，另一手就甘愿放弃自我安心做着飞机杯，几乎忘记了自己的下身此时还半挺在空气中，孤零零地随着猛烈的共振摆动，一下一下地打着陈宥维的小腹。  
唇舌间的交流已跟不上渐入的佳境，陈宥维微微错开头，鼻尖磨蹭着何昶希的眼窝。  
喷薄的热雾简直让何昶希睁不开眼，眼皮濒临融化。

才想起似乎冷落了身下人，陈宥维渐渐缓下胯间的节奏，松开那副已有些僵硬的修长五指，伴随着为他按摩放松的动作嵌入指间紧紧交扣。  
“等我十秒钟。” 这次要等手再热一点。  
“……7、6………4、3、2……”  
何昶希还没反应过来，下身就被那只热传递结束的手握住，匀速上下的套弄突如其来，让他一时间又咽不回呻吟声……  
“唔……”再次睁开眼，灼烧中的眼球触到冰凉空气的一瞬间模糊了视线，迷雾里尽是陈宥维牵起的嘴角。  
获得自由的双臂只能再次攀上那人的脖颈，追随快感展开新一轮的索吻。  
陈宥维向控制台又靠近了一点，紧紧贴上那具肉体，顺手把他支起的左腿往自己腰上带，何昶希垂下的右腿也得到信号似的重重盘了上来……  
两人不约而同地选择了紧紧拥抱交叠，磨蹭拖延……  
监控室里听不到外面愈演愈烈的暴风雨声。  
“你想……弄出来吗？”  
此时的何昶希有些难以控制自己的声线，进了陈宥维的耳朵就是十二分的娇嗔。  
“那你想吗？”陈宥维揉着他的头发深深地往颈窝带，若有若无地吻着何昶希的后颈，“我快了……问题是，不能亏待我的希希。”  
“你……什么时候可以叫希希啦？”何昶希即刻直起身子抗议。  
“今天开始。”  
陈宥维看着何昶希湿漉漉的眼睛，身子缓缓向下走去，同时绅士地牵起他的手，认真的神态仿佛是要当即单膝跪地求婚。  
就在对方错愕的目光里，他忽而神秘一笑，随即低头以舌面将何昶希已到临界点的涨红顶端纳入口中，在极端湿热的口腔空间内旋着舌头吮吸起来，一手握住肉柱灵活上下，一手轻揉着下方鼓胀的阴囊……何昶希立刻爽得叫出了声。  
妈的……  
他忘记了自己有没有真的骂出来。  
口的声音可比撸的羞耻多了，何昶希耳根的热流都要窜到脖子，一瞬间大脑只剩下一片空白无力思考，不消一会便全盘倾泻而出……  
“哈……” 张嘴大口吸取着空气，只能静静等待那片白色的潮水从自己脑海中退去。他忽然想起一件事，回过神来时，陈宥维已擦好了嘴，将纸团潇洒地投进垃圾桶中。  
陈宥维站在原地饶有兴味地欣赏了一会儿何昶希贤者状态下的样子，对方这才缓缓睁眼，没头没尾地说：“昨晚我梦见你了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们都是海鸥……”  
何昶希轻轻滑下桌面时腿还软着，陈宥维急忙上前将他揽入怀中。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……就……一起飞了。”  
带着高潮后的余韵再说出这些话，何昶希才发觉哪里不对劲……原来昨晚那根本就是个春梦。  
陈宥维哑然失笑：“哎……希希，那你连周公都不必问了。”  
怀中人一头雾水。  
“因为现在已经兑现了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 教师节彩蛋：  
“教师节快乐” - KALMAEGI’S BEING GENERATED  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487840  
（影响后文，请及时食用）


	8. Chapter 8

雨还未停歇，斜斜地打湿着教学楼天井的一侧走廊。属于高二年级的厕所外洗手池拥有一排亮锃锃的镜子，反射着对面图书室外墙的金字：  
以身作则，学子楷模，为人师表，先生风范。

陈宥维定定地看着何昶希。  
这个人在水流下仔仔细细搓了半分钟手后，又下意识地洗了洗龙头把手，苍白细长的手指在闪着水光的银色金属之间游走，冰冷无言地令人眩晕。  
一旦关掉水龙头，深夜的校园空荡的空间里就只剩下唯一一层水落下的声音。何昶希抬头对着镜子拨起刘海的时候，才发现身边人的眼神好像一个录像机，似要把他的一举一动都放进眼睛里。  
“不好意思……”两人同时开口。  
陈宥维托着鼻子笑了起来，何昶希也抿嘴忍住笑意。从踏出总控室这片法外之地开始，他们就总保持着一米以上的距离。  
“不是那样的……”率先开口的是何昶希，“只是一个习惯。” 他忽然察觉到，因为自己的学科背景而太过强迫的洗手方式或许会引起对方误会，急忙想要解释。  
“哪样？”  
陈宥维本想再逗一逗小何老师，却又转而担心令他为难，趁何昶希语塞之际赶紧补道：“我知道我知道。就好像，我有时候也会下意识地揣摩各行各业人的行为一样……”  
“虽然现在这些都不重要了，但是……”  
“你洗手的样子真的很好看。何老师。”  
何老师听到如此花言巧语，只得讪讪地把手插回白大褂口袋里，看向别处整理略显慌乱的神情，又抬了抬下巴示意他，是时候离开这里了。转身的动作间白色口袋里微微透出手机屏幕的亮光一闪而过。走下楼梯的沉默时刻，陈宥维放在工装裤后袋的手机随即悄悄震动了起来，他心领神会，随即自然地伸手摸进去默默挂断，甚至没有停下跟随的脚步。

把陈宥维送到校门口，何昶希就不再往前走。  
他有许多事还未收尾，瞥了一眼亮着灯却不见人影的保安室说：“那你的钱可真的找不回来了。”  
“嗯。”陈宥维的回答淡淡的，让人分辨不出情绪，“如果我多了这笔买一束玫瑰的钱，或许就根本遇不上送玫瑰的机会呢……这个世界上的事情大抵如此。”  
“谢谢你……”  
一句没头没尾的感谢突然飘进陈宥维耳朵里，就像是自言自语，何昶希又随即勾起一弧礼貌的微笑直直地看着他，“但请不要再在这里出现了。”  
还来不及客气地回谢，陈宥维就被突如其来的冷酷语气镇在原地。他一时间不知道是该说“好的”，还是该继续追问下去……毕竟自己已得寸进尺至此，早该满足。  
“我会抹掉你出现过的所有记录，你会很安全。”  
陈宥维听得一懵。  
最后，何昶希没有说任何道别的话，只给他留下了一个被黑色大伞遮掉近半的独行背影……  
台风夹着雨掀进陈宥维透明的小伞。  
他茫然张望着，远远地只见教学楼一侧外墙上，有一串稍显细腻的字体写着：教师施爱，宜在严爱与宽爱之间。

站在剑鱼路的公交站台上，陈宥维忽然想起一件事。  
他旋即掏出手机确认，刚刚那通来电的提示还在。是他吧……？此时他没来由地害怕停留在屏幕上的那串号码会再次凭空消失，心脏突突跳动着，牵制着他戳动屏幕保存号码的动作，在双手并用的情况下也只能任由小伞被大风吹歪在臂弯一侧，肩头的袖子、衣服连着裤管，通通开始迅速湿透……而就在这时，一条信息弹了出来，预览可见仅写了短短三个字：“何昶希”。  
陈宥维念了一遍，才意识到这就是自己此刻正在键入的名字的正确写法，一时间哑然失笑。  
他深知自己早已失去了胜负欲，毕竟对手是何昶希，他无所谓一输再输。


	9. Chapter 9

在教学楼大堂的角落里整整靠了五分钟，何昶希缓了缓按下发送键后莫名的忐忑。  
他回到总控室，随手拎起那沓撂在了桌角的练习卷和仅有几团纸的垃圾袋，熟门熟路地检查了一遍监控才折返办公室，换回米色风衣，撑起伞，径直向保安室走去。  
此时值班的保安已回到岗位上，坐在玻璃窗内的办公桌旁正做着关门前最后的收尾工作，看见何昶希，抬头打了声招呼，又继续忙起手头的事。  
“何老师，才下班？”这位保安面生，一般是夜班，也仅叫得出他的姓氏。  
“是啊，有事耽搁了一会。”何昶希极其自然地拿下挂在墙上的文件夹，把一侧访客名单册的最后一页连带下一个空白页都完整撕下，揣进西裤口袋，动作娴熟，一气呵成，“奇怪，怎么找不到我的快件记录？”  
“噢……”保安才往他这里望了望，“有时候快件一多了就来不及记，看看架子上有没有吧。”  
很好。何昶希心想。  
保安科的风格还是和七八年前一样，道家学派。  
草草地翻了翻快件架，道谢后就离开了这个是非之地，他不由得回想起上一次搞这种小动作时与现在截然不同的心情。  
即便他何昶希就是靠着这点反侦察的小心思才让整个高中时期的地下恋情都不曾泄露过风声，但最终也不过栽在了一个意气用事的人身上……此刻，何昶希只希望陈宥维是个聪明人。  
工作日里的教师反而有充分的理由晚归，何昶希是走回家的。  
进门请安时，一个香槟色的行李箱就赫然摊在床边，里面已经整整齐齐地码好了日用品与衣物。母亲正一边敷着面膜，一边盯着mac研究省内各大重点校的最新题库，应了一声就惯例催促他赶紧睡下。  
台风之夜，辗转反侧。幽暗的房间里有一股令人窒息的浮力充斥着。  
何昶希滑下床的动作没有弄出一丝声响，小心关上了所有的灯。他不喜欢黑暗，但在此刻翻来覆去的思绪中却只能信任起黑暗来。大开的窗帘外面是整个城市不眠不休的灯影，伴随着偶尔一串远远的气缸声，他静静地把自己的身体沉入一层不存在的水面。  
下沉的感觉越来越明显，四方小房间的海域里，想象自己的羽毛都吸饱了水，一只海鸥濒临溺亡。如果和原本一样，这片海仅有一团大到无边无际的孤独，或许就可以一如既往视而不见，照常运作着躯体往返于睁眼闭眼之间。显然另一个人的出现已经打破了这一切，把他深不见底的孤独拎出海平面，湿淋淋地甩在了眼前。  
何昶希一时间竟然想不起过去的自己究竟做了什么，也不知道未来在何处，只能把一切归结于时空的偶然性忽而降临。

是说梦到了海鸥吗？  
与其说是“海鸥”，陈宥维觉得此时的自己更像一条鱼。他咔地一声按下收录机顶端的播放键。  
刚租下这户单身公寓时，房东留下的九十年代产白色TOSHIBA SX85收录一体机里还插着一带忘记拿出的mixtape，于是在找到靠谱的磁带店之前，就这样被他翻来覆去地播放着。  
Mixtape里的选歌均是来自1998年的流行金曲，却没有一首是当时原专辑中的主打曲目。就这一点让他对房东的印象好转了不少。他也是不久前才意识到任贤齐的《我是一只鱼》发行时，自己也不过才刚满月。  
小小30平的loft户型不仅拥有一整面贯穿挑高层的半落地玻璃，在房东当年的安排下，还配备了一个铺着黑色瓷砖的卫生间、一个开放式小厨房。只要不介意强烈的夕照和阳台不存在这件事，公寓的loft层上一面墙就是木质书架，躺在床上正好能看到17楼外的J市夜景。怎样都比伦敦老区动辄几十年历史的破公寓好多了。陈宥维想。  
虽然该小区也有些年头了，一些过时的布局风格如今看来却略显魔幻现实主义：整栋大楼每一层的走廊都是前后打通的半开放平层，两端均有一个视野开阔的小花园，被业主们肆意地改造成各种不同的风格，于是每上一楼都像是次元的切换；顶层近乎露天，椭圆形的斜切天井下出人意料地栽种着高大伸展的棕榈树和热带风格大叶绿植，海滨平日大多晴好，强烈的日光下半空中尽是住户晾晒的衣物与植物交错层叠的绿影。  
每年租客来来往往，搬离此处多年的房东也早已不讲究房屋的保养，搞艺术的年轻人与上了年纪的原住户混居其间，自然留下了不少随性的生活痕迹。因此两个月前刚住进这里的陈宥维光是里里外外消毒清洁，就着实花了不少功夫。  
如果第二天要出工，他习惯一回到家就先烧水煮柠檬草加迷迭香的安神茶水，同时做完一整套拉筋和舒展肌肉的运动缓解疲劳，喝完，洗澡，然后趴上床倒头睡死。  
他欣喜地发现，这个时空中确实还有值得相信的事物，并越来越强烈地感受到了如今这个选择的正确性。  
两个月足以开启一个新的模式。  
一旦工作纯粹规律到了极点，不仅能使人变得自律，精神上的负担也会得到极大的减轻。脚踏实地了起来后，似乎所有问题都不再关乎虚无主义，就总能被实际行动所一一解决。  
由于骄矜与放纵几乎是连锁反应，失落与自省自然如影随形，陈宥维因此也摸到了点自我存在的实感。  
生存本身的重量让他对这个世界产生了更多的敬畏，尤其在此刻，他竟然产生了想要崇拜“爱情”本身的念头。他仔细体会到了这种过去不曾珍视的特殊感觉：它牵起的是一种难以区分精神与生理界限的冲动，不需酒精药物的助力自然而然地就与肉欲关联；它又合情合理地敦促着自我发出抑制冲动的矛盾信号，让人在极力克制与小心翼翼的接近时无措得像个小孩。  
冥想中，陈宥维才发现自己好像已然被一座洗净双手脱下鞋袜都不一定能踏入的圣殿接纳……  
他走到茫茫信众之间唯一的空位上，一张纸赫然写着：好，现在，你可以爱人。  
换做任何其他时候，他或许都不会走出这一步。  
陈宥维即刻就想摘下空空如也的心脏来，撂在天平空着的一端上看看，是否能达到与对面的那支羽毛同等的重量。  
“何昶希。”  
他自语着闭上眼，只觉周身被一圈昏沉的柔光笼罩着，不舍得就此睡去。


	10. Chapter 10

太糟了，实在是糟透了。  
何昶希第7次在课上回想起昨晚总控室里发生的事。学生们做着实验的空隙里，他就不自觉地看着右手发呆。陈宥维是手控吧？  
……那又和我有什么关系！  
“老师——酒精灯倒了！！！”  
草。  
何昶希脑子还没反应过来，肌肉记忆已经先行，两手拎起湿抹布一个滑步冲上前去稳稳地就把溢出一片烧得正香的酒精盖得严严实实……  
“噢——！！！” 一时起哄的欢呼声四起，实验室里充满了快活的空气。  
他哭笑不得地比了个噤声的手势道：“这种突发状况在所难免，但大家一定要记下紧急事故的处理办法，以后有机会的话，说不定也能做帮别人扑火的人哈……”  
要知道，就连本科的实验课上都有大把睿智连基础的东西也做不好，谁还不曾背地里问候过同组傻逼和他的高中老师呢？他也万万没想到，当时骂的可不就是现在的自己嘛……  
想到这里何昶希就不禁眼皮一跳，立刻再次复习了一遍实验操作的各种注意事项，试图赶紧结束这堂有惊无险的课。  
“老师！这样可以把到妹吗？”  
“……那还、那还真不行。”何昶希在持续的哭笑不得中竟然认真地想了一会，“基，本，上，说……只要是实验室大牛的话，扑不扑火都会有人喜欢。”  
他随即眯起眼睛挤出一个化学人的官方微笑把话题往正经的方向带：“大家未来如果想选择化学相关专业的话，就争取学好本领哈……”  
“那老师当时在实验室里有人喜欢吗？” 一个大胆之徒竟无视了他的殷切企盼口出狂言，话音未落就掀起了另一阵欢乐的笑浪。  
何昶希头上即刻冒出了个大大的问号，心说你们真的小小年纪就很讨人厌！我要是大牛还用在这里教你们玩酒精灯吗？！只能给个礼貌的微笑当即宣布：“下课～”  
“谢谢老师————”  
没有学生会拒绝下课的指令。  
小何老师低头收拾起教案，心里却鬼使神差地冒出一句延迟的回击来：“现在有就行。”紧接着他就被自己危险的想法吓了一跳，庆幸过去口无遮拦的性子早就磨平了不少，要是逞了一时口快麻烦可就大了。  
这次，他更多地想到了那个人的感受……  
他珍惜这份久违的“被喜欢”的情感，不想再像以前一样从一开始就执着于一遍遍验证所谓的“真心”，却因长期的孤独而有些生疏了该如何回应。  
就像台风虽有走的一天，却的确结结实实地卷了过来一般，他知道当下发生的一切都再真不过。昨夜亲昵的回忆真实有效，炙热心脏相抵的触感是他根本就无法抗拒的……  
酒精燃烧后微酸而清洁的余味在鼻腔中萦绕着。  
他看了看窗外，今天的雨比昨日更盛，即刻拿出手机键入一串字符：『你在哪？』  
戳下发送，毫不犹豫。

依旧是无工可出的一天。陈宥维走出浴室时顺手摸了摸烧好水后留在炉上保温的不锈钢水壶，温度正好。  
窗外，暴雨正哗哗地在大面积的玻璃上形成迷离的水幕。自从把租屋地址发出去后他整整担心了半个晚上，估算着末班车的时间，在玄关一站就是十几分钟。  
『我这挺远的还……雨这么大，不然我去接你😳？』  
『你怎么接，用腿吗？』  
『可以背你呀怎么不行？』『不对，你不准我去学校，那就没机会了🍃』  
何昶希没有再回他，连问『到哪里了』的信息都像石沉了大海……等待焦灼，直到门铃声终于响起。  
紧接着雨声便随着开门的缝隙一股脑地钻进屋内，从模模糊糊的背景音变成了室内交响，一时间，门里门外的两人竟都不知该发出什么声音才好。  
陈宥维看见这个穿着卡其色束腰连身工装的漂亮男子几乎已经湿透，头发尖沁着水滴，前一秒还是一副被开门的迅速给惊到了的神色，下一秒就已经扯着自己挂在脖子上的毛巾逼着他往前送吻……  
一瞬间，冰凉微咸的柔软触感简直像剥好的冻蟹塞到嘴边来，陈宥维一边忍不住笑，一边回应起这个刚从深海里打捞起来的亲吻，伸手搂过何昶希的腰将他带进屋，砰地把门关上。  
“停一下。”  
陈宥维率先离开何昶希的嘴唇，扯下脖子上的毛巾盖在他头上就是一顿大揉搓，何昶希只能懵地闭紧眼睛，在这个堪比麻袋套头一顿痛揍的动作下嗷嗷直叫……  
“啊啊啊啊……”  
“别叫，再不擦干一会就要感冒了！”  
真是个老父亲……何昶希刚从毛巾里挣扎着探出头来时，眼前又是一杯冒着热气的开水，一时间竟不知该说什么好。明明自己连一个招呼都没打，却还是被眼前人顺理成章地带进了他的空间里，被主动释放出的安全信号温柔包裹着……明明他一点也不害怕，也丝毫不紧张。明明他此刻心里只有赤裸裸的放荡，却要面对这样的情人，毫无保留的决心只有发酵得更加凶猛，眼看就快要将大脑掀翻……  
见他抿了抿嘴好似有什么难言之隐，陈宥维疑惑地眨眨眼，继续发号施令：“热水先灌一杯。”  
“那个……可以借用你的浴室吗？”何昶希乖乖接过水杯，把杯沿送到嘴边，可怜兮兮地抬眼看着他。  
“Sure.” 陈宥维当然没有笨到自己洗完就关掉热水器。  
何昶希听到似曾相识的回答，忽然觉得这个情节像在哪里发生过一样，大概只是所谓的“dájà vu”吧？他放下水杯，脱掉雨靴，一边走着一边解着腰带和扣子，在身后一道温度渐升的视线下关上了浴室门……  
即便到了这个时候，陈宥维还是愿意故作平静。他让自己脸吹了吹空调的凉风降温，随即拿着抹布走向玄关，清理地板时顺便把何昶希的雨靴摆正，又拎起挂满水珠的包擦干，在沙发边放好。  
浴室里却久久没有发出水落下的声音。  
或许还在脱衣服？还是不会用我古早的热水器？陈宥维敲敲浴室门：“希希？……有什么问题记得喊我啊。”  
“哦对了，你包我给你放沙发边上了。”  
过了几秒，门内模模糊糊地传来一声“嗯”，像是应答，却又带了些旖旎的音色。  
嗯，大概是浴室混响的效果，陈宥维自顾自满意地笑笑，正要转身走回沙发上继续看会书，里头的人才又开口：“宥维……麻烦你……”  
“嗯？”  
“帮我拿一下包好吗？”  
何昶希话音刚落，陈宥维手长脚长地就送到了门口，又敲了敲门：“这不就来了吗……”  
即便他知道浴室门并没上锁。  
但这次里面却没有应答。  
“我，开门咯？”  
“……自便。”  
转动门把的时候，陈宥维脑中闪过了无数可能出现的画面。半开着衣襟，还是，围着浴巾？但推开门的一瞬间，他的大脑还是轰地一声炸成了一片空白。  
何昶希乳白色的身体一丝不挂，单腿屈膝高高地搭在了洗手台上，将单薄的上半身压出一个优美的弧度。他一手撑着镜子另一手伸向身后，正咬着下唇极力以缓慢的动作，把一个灰黑色的长条物件从湿润红肿着的后穴里取出……  
睁眼看来人时，何昶希第一次有了慌乱的感觉，血液涨起飙至耳尖，心中只有羞耻与羞耻的次方。即便这是已经想好了的开场，但在男人面前取肛塞真的是长这么大头一回啊……  
而陈宥维心里却只有“救命”二字。强烈的预感告诉他，今晚睡不成了。  
他缓缓进门，将皮包搁在洗手台上，在何昶希焦灼的目光下不紧不慢地打开包扣：“要拿什么？……这个吗？”伸手便翻出一个车钥匙大小的物件来，随即贴身而上，掐住何昶希的手腕制止向外拔出的动作。  
何昶希当然知道只要开始了就逃不掉，现在打退堂鼓是完全不起作用的，只能继续嘴硬：“那个，不是……你给我……”  
“噢。”没想到陈宥维立刻就把遥控器塞还他手里，当然，只是因为有更重要的事情要做这。他握着何昶希手腕的手向下摸索，当即篡夺了肛塞的掌控权，还不忘揉了揉那只已经写上了他的名字的右手，“这次准备得也太充分了吧……嗯？”  
“太久没做……不充分点，怕你进不来……”  
也不知是那一句惹的陈宥维眯起眼睛笑意浓浓，下巴温柔地压上何昶希的肩窝，另一只手顺着腰侧抚过胸口滑上脖颈，轻轻捏着他的下颌将头扭向镜子。两人就这样在镜中交换着目光……  
何昶希眼尾勾起的弧度里有一层蒙蒙的水汽，睫毛颤抖之间烟雾弥漫，这是陈宥维最喜欢的部分，随即送上一个轻吻，令他昏沉地闭上眼加重起呼吸来。两指勾着肛塞尾部硅胶锚状钩的动作轻缓得一如既往，陈宥维并没有卖任何关子，不过是帮他将异物抽出之后立刻换成了自己的手指罢了。  
滋地一声手指没入肉穴的声音在此间清晰可闻，甚有随着两指的蠕动愈演愈烈的趋势。  
王八蛋……  
何昶希骂出声来，随即嘴就被“恶人”之唇牢牢堵上，再也没有嘴硬的机会。


	11. Chapter 11

浴室里安静极了。  
湿热的空气还未完全散去，连雨声都要再模糊一层，异世界的回音一般似与两人毫无瓜葛。  
何昶希伸出舌头，冷不丁地舔了舔镜子，里面映着的正是陈宥维逐渐袒露的身体。  
水汽随着吐息晕开一片的瞬间就像给镜中的禁忌画面打码，下一秒即将发生的事情就仿佛神秘了起来。紧接着，模糊的肉色在画面里消失，“剧中人”热切的下身来到现实与他紧紧相贴，充血的硬物抵着他已然松软的穴口满满地就送入。事前的充足准备让他此时的快感来得直接而迅速，一瞬间陷入奇妙的恍惚之中，丝毫没有意识到自己的声音正从喉咙深处颤抖着发出……  
紧致非常又顺滑得难以想象的进入感让陈宥维产生了轻松的错觉，但深知这个姿势累人，估摸着不一会何昶希的腿可就要麻了。  
谁知，这人在水池上趴稳后就找到了稍微悬空的重心，早已放弃了感觉腿在何处，只顾得上汲取着站姿之下阴茎向内顶撞长驱直入的快感，撑着镜子的细长指节刺激得屈起，另一只手向后扶着陈宥维的侧脸，极力加深着相互舔舐的幅度……  
“……宥维……”  
几分钟后，何昶希真的有些站不住了，双手只能紧紧撑着洗手台的边缘，任陈宥维忘我地托着他的大腿根部把已然大开的股间更高地抬起，以一个更加刁钻的角度斜斜地抽送着。挑逗直肠内壁的姿势使快感更加激烈，触电一般地穿上后脑勺，他条件反射似的向后仰着头，栽进了陈宥维的颈窝里，随之就被一只温热的手托住了下颚，一瞬间带上了些微强制的意味……  
何昶希无力反抗束手就擒的脆弱感着实勾起了陈宥维使坏的心眼。  
“嗯？怎么了……舒服吗？”他持续向怀中人的耳根热热地呼着气，“还是，不行了？”  
何昶希的呻吟声里竟涌出一丝呜咽的腔调，在全身愈演愈烈的酸软之下只得求饶：“不行了不行了…呜……”显然他自己都不会知道这个“呜”到底是怎么发出来的。  
陈宥维满意极了。  
就喜欢爽快投降的乖宝宝。他随即缓缓地抽出下身，顺势将何昶希单薄的身体勾着一条腿打横抱起，快步踏出浴室，低声征询时，脸上还带着温馨的笑意：“小何老师，那我们……沙发上歇歇？”  
短短几秒钟悬空的恍然之间，何昶希被结结实实地搁在了沙发上，然而就在他断定马上又要挨操之时，屈起的膝盖却又忽然被拉下……咦？  
单身公寓里的沙发不大，舒适度却十分有保障。陈宥维也在一边坐下，将他的腿横着安置在自己的大腿上，竟悠哉地帮他按起腿来……即便还硬挺着的那根东西就正抵着自己的腿侧，随着身体的动作轻轻摩擦着，反而有些异样的情色感……  
何昶希憋住此刻想笑的表情，屈肘撑起身子一使劲就跨跪在陈宥维身前，捧起他的脸狠狠地就在嘴上大亲了一口：“陈宥维，你是猪吗？”  
“？？？”陈宥维被着突如其来的评语震得差点笑出声，“你干嘛？那……那我也是全世界最贴心的猪吧？”  
然而，就在他视线下方仅仅一两寸的距离，确实有个东西是此刻无法忽视的……陈宥维挑眉会意，默默顺着沙发向下滑矮了身子，仰起脸回了一个“我懂了”的微笑，托起身前人半硬的家伙就往嘴里送，熟门熟路地吮吸逗弄了起来……何昶希随即呼地长舒一口气，扶着他的脑袋就随着吞吐地节奏轻轻地送着腰。  
他一边享受着周到的服务，一边舒服眯着眼打量起这间屋子来。麻雀虽小五脏俱全，幸亏是在顶楼，不然这么大片的落地窗甚至没安窗帘，简直嚣张至极……  
盯着雨幕模糊了窗外影影绰绰的夜景，何昶希持续地从牙缝里往外吐着细细的喘息，最后捏了捏陈宥维的后颈算是暗号，然后沉下身去，给了那片湿漉漉的嘴唇一个奖赏的亲吻。  
“干得不错……晴天小猪～”  
陈宥维这次是真的笑了：“这个头衔我喜欢……”随即紧紧地搂住何昶希的腰将额头贴在他的胸口。何昶希也用力回抱着，下巴抵着他的颅顶时，脸颊不禁像安抚宠物一样磨蹭着他松软的长发……两人就这样默契地感受着拥有彼此的时刻。  
在一起的时间宝贵，而共同沉默着的分秒就更像是奢侈的挥霍，他们心下了然。  
“希希……”  
“在。”一个回应格外温柔。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……哈？”何昶希立刻放开陈宥维的头，又捧着仔仔细细端详了一番，仿佛这颗猪脑袋哪里出了问题。  
陈宥维抓住他的手腕，严肃问道：“不可以吗？”  
“那当然……随你的便……”何昶希心虚了。  
“那就好，那就好……小何老师批准我喜欢他～已经是天大的恩赐了！对不对呀？”前话剧演员刚拉起一个浮夸的咏叹调，立刻遭到了化学教师的拳头攻击。  
“废什么话……正事干完了吗？”  
咦？  
陈宥维立刻直起身子，双手往下捏了捏何昶希紧致的翘臀，像得到命令似的又翻身把他压在了沙发上……  
何昶希笑着勾上陈宥维的的脖子，任他卡着自己的膝窝大大地打开双腿，完全暴露出挂着体液的微红肉穴，毫不顾忌姿势多么放荡，伸手握着他的阴茎送往身下。直到再次被入侵，被翻来覆去操弄得毫无招架之力，直到把各种液体都交代得清清楚楚，直到喊哑了声音……

雨竟然渐停。


	12. Chapter 12

“哟吼——”  
何昶希跨出1707的门槛的同时愉快地朝幽暗中弯腰忙碌的背影喊了一声，随即向前大力抛出一块干抹布。  
而那人听到呼声便敏捷地转身稳稳接住：“哎哎哎，小心……！”看着来人单手托着不锈钢托盘向他走来，陈宥维脸上也不由自主地扬起同样弧度的笑，加速将身边的红色皮质长沙发最后一遍擦干。  
虽然这个季节里接近热带的地方也凉意渐盛，五分钟前，何昶希在按照陈宥维指示找到橱柜里特定的“那瓶威士忌”时，还是顺便翻了翻冰箱看看是否有冻好的冰球。  
没有，好的，不加冰，那要不要加水呢？  
什么都没交代的话那就都不要好了。  
何昶希定定地盯着手中这瓶已喝了1/3的欧肯特轩12年出神了一会，它温柔沉稳的苏格兰低地风格就像意料之外的情理之中，简洁明了的卡其色酒标上连字体都像极了陈宥维的性格，再加上毫不奢侈的性价比，出现在这个地方合理至极却又令人讶异，更让他好奇起了这人到底有着什么样的过去……  
头顶伸向天空的假槟榔叶还在风中甩着水珠，身边高低错落的植物在夜色中吐出淡淡的绿烟，或许是不知何处打来灯光穿过水雾的错觉吧。何昶希想，这个顶层的小花园真是个好地方。  
这张保养得不错的红皮沙发就被“遗弃”在了陈宥维门外的顶层小花园里，靠着一面走廊墙壁斜对着他家的门，与热带感浓烈的绿植一同塑造出微妙的80s南加州风情。  
他伸脚从沙发边勾出一张湿漉漉的儿童用塑料拼图小板凳，把托盘搁上，顺手将一杯金色液体递给刚忙活完的陈宥维后就重重躺进沙发里。  
“谢谢。”  
陈宥维在何昶希身边坐下，手肘撑着两膝默默把玻璃杯送到嘴边。  
不远处大开的房门里正模模糊糊地传出收音机的晚间播报。原来下半夜还会有更大的雨，不休止的旋风夹着树上的挂水零星扑面，好像时刻在叮嘱他们这只是短暂的“潇潇雨歇”……  
“不过我可要提醒你，”何昶希将头靠在沙发顶端，闭着眼吞了一口，“以后别睡前喝酒了，对胃不好……这样的话，胃要到下半夜才开始消化酒精，身体就会处于工作状态，睡不深的。”  
陈宥维难得没有对突如其来的说教产生抵触心理，只觉得快乐加倍，极其自然地就靠在了他身边说：“何老师教导得是。所以我睡前都煮安神茶，这不是开心吗，请您喝点小酒……”  
何昶希笑得美滋滋，抽起手臂顺着沙发背靠揽住了他的肩膀，颇有几分以大佬自居的意思。  
而肩上的“小弟”却忽然坐起，将脑袋悬在何昶希仰起的脸上方霸占着清凉的雨后空气：“那……您一般什么时候喝酒呢，也教教小弟？”  
何昶希噗嗤一声，也没有睁开眼睛就悠哉说道：“先交学费～”  
陈宥维闻言，一吻印下，淡淡的酒气刚在他唇面上飘了一阵便立刻离开：“这样可以吧？”  
“喂，太没诚意了吧！”  
何昶希才刚要骂骂咧咧，随即一口带着体温的顺滑酒液就被一张柔软的嘴唇送入口中，“唔……” 失措之间，液体从唇角溢出顺着脸颊滑下，瞬间又被舔了个干净。  
“还要吗？”看他终于坐直起身子来，陈宥维挑逗地挤了挤眼睛，“还是，夫子想要「束脩」啊……”  
束、束脩又他妈是什么东西……？？？  
“别别别……上课了上课了！”怎么说也是公共场合吧！  
看不远处电梯仍在上下运行，保安也时不时拎着手电飘过，何昶希心虚了，胆子再肥也不敢在这里就亲热起来，只能双手抵着陈宥维越来越贴近的胸口，却没有用力推开。  
他正色道：“烈酒我喝得少，一般也就只会在浴缸里喝点啤的红的……你知道吧，泡澡的时候血液循环加快，对酒精的代谢有好处……”  
听到这个回答，陈宥维不由得心下一沉：“我知道。”  
他当然知道何昶希有这样的习惯，知道他在浴缸里陶然的模样，甚至是惯用手和自慰的姿势……回想起这些，他的心跳就像回到两年前的秋天，一派后知后觉的狂乱。  
“宥维？”何昶希自顾自碎碎念了一堆健康饮酒须知，才发现他一直没有应答，“……怎么了？”  
陈宥维发现这一切就像开车长久地堵在了某个十字路口，半路却一个脑热拐进巷子里，竟然真的连接上了一条畅通大道，错综离奇，一时间不知从何说起。他找不到理由解释自己，也不知挑明两年前的一件事对现在的他们是否还有什么意义，斟酌了许久才开口：“希希，你想知道我的过去吗？”  
“想。”身边人不假思索脱口而出。  
陈宥维欣慰笑笑：“作为交换，你可以告诉我任何你愿意说的事。”  
何昶希不仅欣然接受，还盯着他放起狠话来：“那你可得保证竖起耳朵认真听，分神一秒都不行！”  
“然后天就亮了。”  
陈宥维随即遭到一顿殴打。

空气安静得不像话，屋里的收录机电台也正地隐隐约约地放送着深夜情感节目。  
陈宥维用简单的言语叙述了自己因戏剧表演特长留学伦敦的经历，没有渲染任何辉煌，也没有解释任何坠落，而何昶希却听得动容，好像自然而然地就懂了白描里藏着的秘密。他不知如何安慰，就孩子气地把身边的脑袋按进自己的肩窝里。  
陈宥维一时失笑，又贪图起这副与冷艳外表不符的天真柔情，也立刻紧紧回搂着何昶希的腰不放。  
直到这个时候他才发现，原来自己所谓跌宕的过去，在短短几分钟的倾诉内就能被语言给消解殆尽。自己已然不屑一顾，再没有什么比当下这一刻的心情更加重要。  
慢条斯理地铺垫着，终于讲到了关键处。  
“……我第一次喝苏格兰低地威士忌，是在伦敦soho一个叫Freedom的酒吧里。  
“只是12-years-old Auchentoshan罢了，哪里都能喝到这样简单的入门级lowland，但有时候也需要机缘巧合……  
“毕竟你坐在吧台边翻翻酒牌，最终点的也不一定就是它……”  
他拿起酒杯在何昶希眼前晃了晃，浅金色的液体在微光下流动着琥珀样的光泽，“因此，或许，它也暗示了那天的一桩奇遇。”  
何昶希忽然耳尖一动：“诶……什么奇遇？”陈宥维话语中的几个地点名词让他再次有了似曾相识的感觉，大脑皮层的电流刷地点亮一大片神经元。  
而陈宥维的脑袋还在悠哉地蹭着他脖子根部，眼神游走着假装四处看风景：“那天我，捡到了一个喝挂了的中国留学生……”  
“……等一下！”何昶希猛地打断。  
“嗯？”  
一点零星的画面渐渐在何昶希脑中重合，就连那通越洋电话里失真的声线都突然变得有迹可循……他瞬间呆住了：“不会……这么，巧吧……？”  
“Jerry？”陈宥维瞬间大笑了起来。  
何昶希陷入痴呆：“Je……”  
“Je你大头鬼啊！！！陈宥维！？你怎么会知道是我？”  
只见对面人即刻弹起身子高举双手以示清白：“对不起！我在你前男友的钱包里看到了你的照片……但我发誓，除了你的脸和来电显示的城市之外，我什么都……”  
“不知道。”  
他抬起一双鹿眼向何昶希猛烈地发射着无辜光芒。  
何昶希哭笑不得，一时间不知道该感叹命运的捉弄还是陈宥维的记性。但这一切未免也太巧了吧？只要稍微往深处一想，有更多更令他脸红的细节就汩汩地翻涌而出……  
“你……我……啊——————”  
瞬 间 崩 溃。  
“怎么了嘛怎么了嘛！”陈宥维赶紧把他圈在怀里就像饲养员安抚着炸开毛的小熊猫，却又忍不住使坏补充道，“所以，对于时隔两年后的亲身验货……这位尊贵的用户，有什么体验反馈想要在此分享的吗？”  
“……陈宥维。”  
这一声叫得他脊背发凉。“有……！”  
“再叫一次Jerry你就完了！”一放完狠话，何昶希就呜呜哇哇地在陈宥维怀里一顿乱捶，也不知究竟是撒娇还是恼羞成怒。  
“噢噢噢好好好好不叫了不叫了……希希希希希希！这样行不行！”  
何昶希稍稍冷静了一下，才想起了关键性的问题：“所以，你不是为了我才来J市的吧？”  
“嗯……怎么说呢，不完全是。”陈宥维意外地认真了起来，一低头就对上怀中人闪烁的目光，“因为当时的我已经不觉得自己还能获得上天任何一点的眷顾了，我……对自己的运气并不自信。”说罢，抿着嘴挤出了个勉励的苦笑。  
“我也是……”  
陈宥维的胸口在何昶希垂下的视线里微微起伏着，他比他更知道，失意人在获得幸运的时候下意识涌现出更多的，其实是恐惧与慌张。  
“但是对于你，我心存侥幸。”陈宥维捧起何昶希的脸，好像要把所有的爱意都看进那双同样落寞的眼睛里，要此刻的珍重将一切遗憾的空洞都填满，“万一呢？”  
万一呢？  
万一呢……  
这就是监控里陈宥维紧张、蹦跳、飞跑的原因。因为那万分之一就在毫无征兆的时刻出现了。  
何昶希也用重重的久久的拥抱回应这份幸运，直到彼此的心跳在两人的身体间慢慢地产生共振，每一下都听得清。

雨越下越大，落地窗外的灯影湿漉漉的闪着微光，就像何昶希此刻浮动着的被汗液濡湿的裸背。半个钟头前他刚刚倾诉完自己的家庭矛盾，这下就有点后悔把母亲出差的消息放出去了。  
陈宥维托着他高高翘起的臀部，跪在床前的地毯上再次卖力地挺进着。何昶希侧脸紧贴着床沿，津液在深灰色的床单上晕开了一片水迹……  
“希希……”  
“……你、你他妈……有屁快放！”  
对于陈宥维时不时喊一声却又不再说话的行为，此刻下身激胀的何昶希只能感到更加烦躁。  
他不喜欢忍耐，但做爱又只有忍耐才能达到最终的目标。现在另一个人憋着话不说的样子显然使他承受着身体和精神的双重忍耐。他想着至少一个地方要释放吧，便不断催促着快点快点，传到了陈宥维的耳朵里自然就变成了另外的意思，少不了又遭到一阵猛袭，实在叫不动了又只能贴着床根呜咽着低声咒骂。  
隔了好一会，陈宥维才又挤出后两个字：“如果……”  
“……一、次、说、完！”  
何昶希受不了了。快感逐渐堆积着就像在身体里埋了个核反应堆，他刚伸手向自己的身下想要解放，却被陈宥维死死捏住手腕不得动弹。  
“我们各自只剩一半的幸运……”罪魁祸首继续说道。  
原来是这种话，何昶希心下不由得颤抖了起来。  
傻瓜。  
就在他刚刚心软了起来，盘算着再多动动腰犒劳一下辛勤劳作的身后人时，陈宥维却又立刻贴上他的脊背，话里带着浓浓的笑意：“那现在岂不是完整无缺了？”  
“……”  
“臭流氓…………”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continue.


End file.
